Slavery
Slavery, a system in which sentient beings are treated as property, is a common practice throughout Anea, though slavery now exists to a much lesser extent in Osea than in previous times. Slavery under various governments Slavery was a widespread practice in ancient Soleil and played an important role in it's society and economy. Under the late empire as many as 3/4ths of all those living in Soleil were enslaved. While mostly performing manual labor, slaves in the Soleilian Empire also might be employed at highly skilled professions. Under Soleilian law slaves were considered property and had no legal protection. They could not file complaints in a court of law and their testimonies were inadmissible unless they were first subject to torture. Furthermore slaves were subject to torture, sex slavery, and summary execution. Slaves entered bondage under a variety of circumstance in Soleil, many of which were illegal under Soleilian law, though capture in battle or debt slavery was also common. There was little a non Soleilian citizen that was enslaved illegally could do under Soleilian law. Freed slaves were also not allowed to become citizens. ISAF Erusia Slavery is a common practice in Erusia, which fiercely holds it as an ancient tradition and right of the Erusian people. Slaves in Erusia are generally of privilege of the nobility and like in Soleil preform a wide variety of tasks, both skilled and unskilled. Yuktobania Directus Slavery is a relatively common practice in Directus, though less so than in Erusia or Leasath. Under Imperial law, it is only legal to enslave someone if you are currently on duty in the Imperial Legion and the enslaved person is a citizen of a nation at war with the Empire. Ideally this would mean a severe limit on the number of slaves in Directus but the actually result is nobles purchase their slaves in slave havens like Leasath and then import them into Directus where they are recognized under Directian law or are purchase from returning legionaries who enslave enmass to sell for profit within Directus. Though not explicitly stated by Directian law it has become a de facto rule that one can no longer enslave civilians of other Osean nations. Slaves enjoy moderate protection under Directian law, be allowed to testify in courts of allow and having the right of fair trial if accused. It is also illegal to kill or maim a slave in Directus. Aurelia As part of the Soleilian Empire Aurelia had a very large number of slaves mostly used for wheat farming. The practice has waned greatly since the start of the 21st century and was eventually made illegal by King Brionac, though debt bondage is still fairly common and and indentured servants make up the majority of those working on Aurelia's plantations. Took Leasath Slavery is sanctioned in Leasath under traditional Borras law that states slaves may be captured in single combat. As a results slavery in Leasath was very uncommon until the Osean Continental War , whose lawlessness granted the opportunity for a large numbers of people to be captured and placed in bondage illegally. Without any means of verifying claims of illegal enslavement this problem has been largely ignored by the post war Leasathian government causing there to be a large number of slaves in present day Leasath. Slaves in Leasath are relatively well protected under the law compared to many other nations; they have the right to fair trial, the right to file complaints against their masters, and cannot be killed or tortured (though what defines torture is a matter of debate in Leasath) by their masters. Samarkand Philosophically, Samarkand is a theologically deterministic culture in which the concept of free will is considered an illusion. It is for that reason that Samars don’t believe in the concept of slavery, either: as having all your actions determined by God, or else having all your actions determined by another man whose actions are in turn determined by God, is equivocal, thus making 'slavery' a meaningless term. As such, there are no codified laws put in place concerning slavery, however, the common law is that any man who allows himself to be subservient to another deserves no pity from society as he was relegated to that position by God for his own weakness. Accordingly, the only way for a slave to return to society and regain the grace of God is by killing their former master(s). Yiffia Before the tribes of Yiffia were united under Queen Kitsune , slavery was fairly common practice with tribes taking slaves after conflicts with other tribes. When Kitsune's fox tribe united the other tribes, however, she outlawed slavery.